Late
by amberdoll
Summary: I haven't figured out where its going yet, but when I do I'll fix the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalmer: I do not own characters, just the story and or ideas.**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm going to tell you about how my life got flipped, upside down. Take a minute and sit right there, I'm going to tell you the story about how I feel in love with a man.

The day started off like any other day. I awoke to my alarm at five o' clock as always. I pulled out one of my suits, all name brand of course. It was a nice black pin stripped with a white button up and a red tie. It wasn't my favorite suit but it worked for the day. After my shower and getting ready, I made my way to the car that was waiting to take me to work.

"Good Morning Mr. Uchiha" The driver said. He was a pleasant man, his silver hair stuck up in all angles. Controlled chaos he called it. He was handsome for an older man. His dark eyes where nearly always covered by his stupid sunglasses, along with his medical mask to cover his mouth. He'd be fired if it wasn't for the fact that he has been my "body guard" since I was a small child.

"Kakashi" was all that I had to say as I opened the door to the black sleek Sudan.

The ride to work should have been quit short, but the traffic this wonderful morning was a pain. I started to get irritated. Not that I could explain why. I really couldn't be late for work if I tried. I ran the company after all. I was internally screaming in my mind.

"Can't we just take a different route?" I asked quit annoyed.

"Hm," I heard Kakashi saw from the front. I could tell he was in deep thought, not that I could really see his face. "I do not believe we can Mr. Uchiha, it seems like all the near by roads are all backed up. Do try to relax. We will be there shortly."

I look at my watch, half past seven. "Sasuke."

"Hum?" Kakashi replied.

"My name, Sasuke. We have been over this a hundred times Kakashi."

"Ah, yes of course. My apologies."

The rest of the ride neither of us spoke. By the time we arrived to the tall slim building it was almost eight. I got out of the car, with my briefcase in hand I walked into the big double doors. The main floor was big and open. Modern but also with a hint of tradition. It was wonderfully perfect. The woman behind the round counter gave me a nod, as she did every morning. I slowly walked to the elevator. As the doors started to close there was a yell.

"Hold the doors!"

I sighed, _no way. Not today._ Just as the doors where closing a slim hand was slid in between making the doors open again and what I saw before me took my breath away. There she was, her blonde hair pulled up into a professional bun, her burgundy blouse hugged her in all the right places and her black dress skirt was just short enough to make her classy. Her tan, sun kissed skin matched her ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry about that!" She said as she walked inside. Her hand was rubbing that back of her neck as though she was embarrassed. I couldn't speak. That was a first for me. Normally, I was very smooth with everyone, but she. She was simply everything I would have defined as perfect.

She gave a small giggle and reached her hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and its my first day. I'm a little nervous."

I couldn't bring myself to shake her hand. No my pride would not let me. She had gone and made my hands sweaty, no way would I shake her hands in that state.

"Hn," my voice was finally returning to me. I thanked the heavens silently. "Which floor?'

"Uh," She said as she looked at her name tag around her neck. "24?"

It was more a question than an answer but I nodded and pushed the floor she requested.

"Wow floor 33, you must know the bosses!" She smiled, her whole face lit up with that smile. The smile that took up her whole face. It was amazing.

"Something like that" I teased.

"That's awesome, I'm only an intern." She said with a sigh.

No words came after that, not that the ride took to long, as the elevator ding to signal what we were at the 24th floor she turned to me once more with that big smile.

"Nice meeting you!"

As she walked off the elevator, her arms at her side. I could tell she was terrified.

"It was my pleasure, Uzumaki. I'm sure to see you again soon." I said just as the doors closed, I could see her turn around in surprise. It was thrilling.

As the doors opened once more and I removed myself from inside. I walked into an open room with two counters on each side, each women behind them told me good morning as always. I nodded and continued to walk until I saw my secretary's desk.

"G-g-g good morning Mr. Uchiha." Hinata said. She was a lovely girl. She had beautiful long black hair, with her blue eyes so light almost white. Her face was just as beautiful as her hair. She was the image of an angel.

"Y-y-you're work is on you're d-d-d"

"Breathe." Sometimes I had to remind her to take a deep breath when she started to stutter. She was so shy. It was cute, I hate cute. But she listened to me and took a deep breath before starting over.

"You're work is on you're desk, and I stopped and got you coffee which is on you're desk as well."

Her face was as red as a tomato. Cute.

"Thank you." I said as I ran my hand through my hair with a sigh, I walked into my office.

The day seemed to drag, my mind kept drifting to the blonde, and her ocean eyes. I couldn't focus. It was like I was going mad. I wanted to scream, or through something. If I was ten years younger I probably would have, but now I'm an adult and I did want any rational adult would do. I had her information look up.

By the end of the day Hinata had given me a nice folder full on information. As I rode home I read it.

Naruto Uzumaki,

20 years old

Date of birth - October 10

Sex - Male

"MALE?!" I screamed from the backseat. " NO FUCKING WAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! Nah, I'm just kidding. My name is Naruto and I just wanted to tell you guys my side of the story so far since Sasuke got to. This is going to so much fun, just wait and see!

Ever since I was five years old I realized that I didn't want to just play dress up in my mommy's clothes. I wanted to have my own dresses and skirts. So my mom being the wonderful person she was bought me a beautiful yellow sun dress for my eighth birthday. And from that day on I got to be how I wanted to be, but only at home. And only until I was 13, but that's a story for later.

When I turned 18 I moved from my little village and into the big city of Kohona. It was great! I got myself a small one bedroom apartment a few blocks from the collage. Okay, it was like two miles away but it was still pretty close. I also got to be how I've always wanted to be and no one knew. And no one asked. It was the life.

I started collage not long after the move. My degree was in teaching and history. Everything was going great, I had friends from collage, not that I really went out with them. I only ever really talked to them at school.

Then one day during one of the job fairs a nicely dressed man asked me if I wanted to intern for the Uchiha corp down town. He told me it would only be a few hours a week but they'd pay me a "pretty penny", his words not mine. So me being me and wanting to do anything for the experience accepted and I filled out an application. Two weeks later the same man called me on my cell phone and told me when and where to come in to start.

I woke up, it was early like six in the morning. I drank my coffee, showered and got dressed. I pulled my hair up in a nice bun, picked out my flattering new burgundy top I bought just for this internship. It went so well with the black skirt the sales lady picked out for me and some nice black heels that weren't to tall and also not to short. Just enough to give me a little boost. I looked very nice, my make up hide the scars on my cheeks. I had be practicing how to hide them since I was 14. I looked in the mirror one last time before I left to catch the bus.

When I got to the giant building I was in awe. I had never seen a building so big, it touched the clouds. It was beautiful. I walked inside and it was a huge open room with a big front desk, a coffee cart off to one side, three different seating areas, big green plants everywhere, and even a waterfall that was behind the big desk. I felt so small in such a big place. I slowly made my way to the front desk to ask where to go. I was directed to a door to the left. Once there I filled out paperwork, and got my picture taken for a name tag. The name tag had my floor and department on it. By the time it was all over it was ten til eight and I made my way to the elevators. The guy on the phone told me to meet with Mr. Nara my boss at eight so I was starting to get nervous. I really didn't want to be late, not on my first day!

I saw one of the elevators starting to close.

"Hold the doors!" I yelled running to make it in time. I slide my hand through to open the doors back up and there stood a young man. He looked irritated.

"Ha, sorry about that" I said rubbing my neck. All I could think was this guy was going to kill me, just by the look in his eye. The doors closed and he was still just staring at me. I figured there was something wrong with him at this point so I laughed and gave him my best smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, its my first day and I'm a little nervous." Which wasn't a lie at all, I reached my hand out to shake his but he just kept staring at me.

"Hn, what floor?" Was what he said to me, it seemed so cold yet just as nervous as I felt. I looked down at my name tag to check to make sure I knew the floor,

"Uh, 24?" I told him. I watched him pushed the button to my floor and show that the top floor was pushed as well. Who was this guy? He had to be important.

"Wow floor 33, you must know the bosses!" I told him not expecting a reply since he seemed to not even want to look at me now.

"Something like that" He said back to me, what does that even mean? So I just smiled and resonded.

"That's awesome, I'm only an intern." He didn't say anything after that so I kept looking up at him and he just kept looking at his watch and the door. He must be late, I thought. I finally got a good look at the man I was staring at. He was handsome. He had black hair that fell around his face perfectly, some in the back suck up. His eyes where dark, almost black. Everything about him just fit so well. His black suit and red tie fit his slim body like a glove. I was in awe for the second time that morning. It all ended once I heard the ding of the elevator letting me know I was at my floor.

"Nice meeting you!" I said with my biggest smile as I stepped off the elevator.

"It was my pleasure, Uzumaki. I'm sure to see you again soon." I turned around at his response just in time to see a small smirk on his face as the doors closed.

The rest of my day I was running around getting coffee for workers and filing paper work the didn't need to be filed again. I was only there for like three hours but it felt like forever. When I finally was done running around like my head was cut off I walked up to my boss, he was a very lazy man. He was always in his office with his arms behind his head sleeping. He wear his hair up in a pony tail, smelled of cigarette smoke, and didn't talk much.

"Mr. Nara." I said as I walked in

"Yes?" He didn't even open his eyes

"I'm heading home"

"Okay." Still not opening his eyes to look at me. I sighed. I went to turn out of his office but I stopped in my tracks and asked him the question that had been on my mind since this morning.

"Mr. Nara, do you know anyone on the 33rd floor?" I held my breath not expecting him to answer, but he did. He even opened his eyes and leaned forward.

"Yes, I know a few people why do you ask?"

"Well, you see I meet this man on the elevator this morning and I never got his name and I was wondering if you might know him."

"Hum, I might" He said as he but his arms back behind his head and closed his eyes again. I sighed and was about to walk out when he spoke again

"Are you going to tell me about him?"

"Oh, yes of course." I was quite happy he was going to help me. "He had dark hair kinda spiky in the back and dark eyes that look like he might kill you and he was pale."

"Ah, yes that my dear is Mr. Uchiha."

"Thank you, goodbye Mr. Nara. I'll see you in a few days." I turned and started walking. My mind was racing. I had meet the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on and I couldn't touch him. He was my boss, but not only was he my boss but he also owned like half the city.

My life was over.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks where pretty uneventful. Mostly Sasuke trying to avoid Naruto and Naruto thanking the heavens we was. Now you see it was very rare for Sasuke to like anyone let alone a man who dressed as a woman. And Naruto really did not want to cross the man who could shut his whole life down with the wave of his hand. They where both in very difficult places and not one could deny there attraction, and neither wanting to take the chance. So life kept moving as if nothing happened.

Sasuke had a meeting first thing that Monday morning. It was quit important, the company had just bought out a small chain of retail store and everyone was trying to figure out how to bring it into "the Uchiha standards." The meeting was a small group of accountants, a few people from advertising, and one Shikamaru Nara the lead for marketing.

The meeting went as expected, accounting giving a far budget to the remodel of the stores along with the hopeful sales that could be made, advertising giving out a few decent ideas for new ads. Sasuke let out a small sigh, marketing had yet to give out any ideas of what the stores could be. That was because Shikamaru was sleeping, as always.

"Mr. Nara are we boring you?" Sasuke asked while running his hand through his hair, he really didn't know how much more of Shika's laziness he could take.

All eyes turned to Shikamaru waiting, holding their breaths, hoping he would have the best idea of them all. After all the whole remodel would work off of his drafts.

"Kind of," Shikamaru said with a yawn as he slowly lifted his head back up. "Here." He slid a folder over to Sasuke to look at and laid his head back down. Sasuke looked at the folder, it was amazing to say the least. The draft showed a new age store with some tradition to the original ownership.

"We can get some product from our other locations, along with bringing in new and still keep it at a decent price."

"Hn, did you come up with this all on your own?" Sasuke was intrigued, Nara was the brightest mind in the company, so it wasn't that big of a surprise but still. There was even a blueprint of the remodel.

"Nah, I had an intern do it." Nara said getting up, ready to leave. "Anything else?"

"Yes, sent them up to me." Sasuke wanted to meet this brilliant mind and thank them. Shikamaru didn't respond just threw his hand up in the air has he left.

A few hours later there was a soft knock on Sasuke's office door.

"Mr. Uchiha, the intern is here to see you." Hinita's soft voice spoke. Sasuke waved for them to come in, but who walked in he was not expecting. Once more he was stunned by her beauty.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Naruto asked as she took the seat right in front of his desk. Sasuke blinked, once, twice. He could not believe it.

"You come up with the remodel?" Sasuke said blankly. Naruto just kept looking at him with her big blue eyes, and wide smile.

"Yes sir"

"Hn." He took a deep breath, "Do you see yourself doing this once you finish collage?" He ran his hand through his hair. He had to get a grip.

"Uh, no sir. I was working to be a middle school history teacher, but..." She said looking at her hands in her lap, nervous. She was always nervous when looking into his deep coal eyes. She looked up only to see Sasuke had stood and was walking around his desk and leaning on it right next to her. His face was only a few inches from hers. She couldn't breath now, and she couldn't look away. She knew she was blushing but could do nothing to stop it.

"But?" He looked so serious when he asked.

"But, I was thinking about changing my degree to business."

"No,"

"What?" Naruto's mouth feel open, did he really say that? Sasuke let out another sigh and walked back around his desk and sat back in his chair. Putting his elbows on his desk and face in this hands, he leaned forward and said

"You''re fired Mr. Uzumaki, you may leave now."

Naruto walked out of the building with a box of her things. She couldn't believe it. The nerve of that man. Not only did he fire her but he called her Mr. He was lucky she didn't slug him right in the jaw. She got the first bus back to the other side of town.

It didn't take long before she got home, and once she was inside she ran to her room. Flopping on the bed, she finally let the tears fall.

With a finally sigh Sasuke made his way out of his building and to the town car. Kakashi's silver hair blowing with the wind. Kakashi could tell Sasuke had a rough day just be the scowl on his face. The ride to the Uchiha family home was quite as most days. As the car finally stopped and Sasuke raced to get out Kakashi grabbed his arm and with a soft smile, not that one could be seen, he asked the question.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke just stared at the older man, his eyes narrowing. He was not in the mood of this crap, he pulled his arm from the grasp and got out of the car. Not a word said. He didn't need to talk about it. It was for her own good. She would have giving up her dream for a crap job in the city. He couldn't let her do that. He didn't get to pick his dream, he couldn't live with himself knowing someone was going to give up theirs.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
